stwaltfandomcom-20200213-history
Patch 1.0.3
Patch 1.0.3 Bugs glitches/fixes: - Fixed the crawler txt -I agreee 30 days is a lot. lowered the stone time of basilisk to 15 days we’ll see how it goes. - Attemtping something or killing a monster does not cause nan score but looting -something- does. mad props to the person that can figure this one out. This one is the most mesmerizing bug that we got so far. - Fixed the steal action at the shrine to reflect proper bonuses to the thief. - Horse were glitched but got fixed in 1.0.3 we will see how it goes, it was simple fix. - utensils description says when they are in your inventory they gice +10% to food heal. I checked the code you can equip them or not they will still work regardless (short story: as per description..i think.. or does it need to be more clear? let me know) - Rogues and hobbits will get their bonuses for begging now. - Rogues will get their bonuses for the dive action at the rockslide event - Charm spell icon is now fixed and will tell the amount of days you are charmful for. - the patrol flee action has been revised but looked normal, I’ve set a message that tells you your rolls when you fail so we can determine the nature of the actions. - Caravn loot action will now be logged in journal - Mask has now to be worn to work properly as opposed to just be in inventory - codex revealing items will now be around the player area to limit confusion - fixed codex spelling on event card - Fur armor (and subsequent weather clothes) will protect on a failed fire action. - Added a loggable txt when you are protected by your clothes. - Fixed ruins mob text - Fixed spawn tables of ruins - the tent does not spawn anymore as a pleaceable but rather as an item to be found. - initial fix to swift spell let’s see how it goes - Gygax has 30% to be more recptive to offerings now. Redering the shrine in something else than a desecrating stand. - walking cane is equipable by clerics - Fixed the evil scythe cursing all the time :/ - Buying scrolls intial fix done, let’s how this one goes in 1.0.3 - fixed the occasion where when succesfully mining an item that is no unlocked the game would give you just a lil bit of gold. Now it gives you a iron ingot by default. - Beholder is now truly immune to spells - Fixed the leave the wizard tower at the traders guild -Fixed the you will lOOse one hp in the warm day event. - there is a Log book at death now. - More events are logged - typos in ruins card -fixed the hidden hobbit button in the dwarf fortress (nice catch) -Pikeaxe named pike axe now - Hobit lawyer has a message now - fixed typo at the cliff and message post - Ring wriaths have the right icon now on their mob cards Category:Patches